eternalmoonrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Dream Knight
Knight of Illusion Present Scout: Unknown Past Knights: Yumei Urumeshi Stats Unknown Skills Body Unknown Mind Unknown Soul Unknown Transformations Bolded lines are those already earned through Stat allocation. "Dream Power! Awake!" ''' 1st Level Transformation, allows powers based on stats only. "Dream Illusory Power! Awake!" 2nd Level Transformation, allows all 2nd tier powers to be used. "Dream Visionary Power! Awake!" 3rd Level Transformation, allows all 3rd tier powers to be used. "Dream Phantasmal Power! Awake!" 4th Level Transformation, allows all powers to be used. Known Powers and Attacks Unknown Power Progression '''Bolded lines are those already earned through Stat allocation. Body : Level - Ability : 1 - You can use Dream Powers to attack. : 3 - You have a limited understanding of illusions. Can use shadows to attack for minimal to minor damage. / Direct Single Attack : 7 - You understand dreams. Can create illusions that can harm until the target realizes they are illusions. Minimal to moderate damage. / Direct Single Attacks : 10 - You have a major understanding of thoughts. Can attack the psyche of the target and create a mental response, usually fear, and drop the target's mind. Can knock the target out after a time. : 12 - You have a complete understanding of the subconscious. Can create illusory recreations of attacks that you've seen that day. Will deal damage regardless, but only 1/2 if known as an illusion. Mind : Level - Ability : 1 - You can use Dream Powers to create status effects and buffs. : 3 - You have a limited understanding of illusions. Can create single-tier illusions that affect only a single sense to disorient. : 6 - You understand dreams. Can form illusory terrain that has a few inconsistencies. Can also cause the mind to forget something in the short-term memory. : 8 - You have a major understanding of thoughts. Can limit the mental state so that it takes more concentration to use any power and costs more stamina. : 10 - You have a complete understanding of subconscious. Can switch the minds of targets and even jump bodies. Can also take over enemies. : 12 - You have a historical understanding of the Dreamscape. Can trap enemies in mazes of their own thoughts, alter existing memories, and effect the inner mind to attack foes. Soul : Level - Ability : 1 - You can use Dream Powers to defend and restore. : 3 - You have a limited understanding of illusions. Can create illusory substitution clones that take a direct attack for you. : 6 - You understand dreams. Can heal the mind of any mental status effects and pain. Can also restore any lost memories. : 9 - You have a major understanding of thoughts. Can affect the subconscious mind of targets and cause their attacks to bend towards you and ignore all else. : 12 - You have a complete understanding of the subconscious. Can weave shadows to create a dome of force to repel attacks and absorb up to moderate damage. Glamour Form Unknown Health: Unknown Cost: 0 Glamour Points Weapon: Unknown Cost: 0 Glamour Points Armor: Unknown Cost: 0 Glamour Points Powers: Unknown Cost: 0 Glamour Points Category:Available Guardians Category:Dimensional Knights Category:Dream Knight